This invention relates in general to height adjustable walking mechanisms, such as stilts, and in particular to height adjustable stilts having an improved ingress and egress height capability.
Stilt mechanisms are used to provide a vertically elevated support platform for each foot of a user. The stilts allow ambulatory movement in a vertically elevated position. Some stilts, especially stilts used in the building trades, facilitate access to overhead objects, such as ceilings, gable peaks and the like. Some stilts provide height adjustment capabilities.
It would be desirable to provide an improved stilt mechanism, especially for use in a construction environment.